Finding Sanctuary
by lendaras
Summary: Resuming Life" post-movie verse. This is just based on Jetfire and Omega Supreme coming to Earth. Read "Resuming Life" and review the story if you get the chance. Mild cursing, don't worry, the Twins can swear a lot worse.


**Ok, I had this for a while now, I just recently decided to edit it and place it up. Due to the fact that I had to redo this short story, I somewhat rushed it, hoping that I was able to get this done before my spring break was over, but I failed. Oh well.**

**Anyways here are the Disclaimers:**

**I don't own Transformers, though, I wish (like probably like many other thousands upon thousands of other fans) that they are real and can change our lives. Again, I don't own Transformers, they belong and are fully © to Hasbro / Takara.**

**The post-movie verse that I'm using is rightfully owned and © by Ladyjulianna who is a wonderful writer that I've gotten permission from.**

**Amelia, Virge, Nurtra and what not are © by me, Lendaras and if you want to use them, please ask permission first.**

**All materials and properties are rightfully owned by their respected owners and any misuse or abuse of materials with or without the owners consent will be punished in the rightful use of Law and Order (not the show, but by the real justice system).**

* * *

**Finding Sanctuary**

**Omega Supreme**

As the Allspark was launched into space, I watched from the distance at Iacons watchtower with my friend, Jetfire, the last ditch of hope of our race to being able to survive these dark times. With the launch of the Allspark, I believed in my commanders words of how this might bring hope to our people and I thought that we may have postponed our "Judgment Day" as the humans say, or avoided it all together. A few orns later, Megatron and a few Decepticons went to pursue the Allspark and Optimus have ordered for us Autobots to go pursue the Allspark as well. Considering that my friend and I are both fliers, we have gone with the first wave of Autobots and we went with the Aerial Bots. Along our search, we were separated.

The Aerial Bots went their own way while me and my friend went on ours, that way, we can cover more areas faster and hopefully we can get the Allspark before the Decepticons do. We all prayed to Primus that we would be reunited again before we are reunited in the Matrix. Jetfire and I went from planet to planet, some are populated with inhabitants some were barren of any life form whatsoever. Even some planets proved dangerous for any life to survive on the planet. After so many vorns that I lost count due to boredom, finally something exciting happened and I didn't care if it was good or bad, I was bored out of my CPU that I thought that I was offlined of old age.

**Jetfire**

Man I was so bored out my CPU that they were working at around five slaggin percent. What caught me by a slight surprise were some D-cons coming in behind Omega and me. These cons seemed to be some newbie's while Omega Supreme and I, we were seasoned, having to be in the beginning of the war. I barely remembered what the golden age was like, I was a youngling and I didn't remember much, but I remembered some times with Omega during the time of peace. Anways', back to the fight, the D-cons caught my attention when they started to fire at us. I transformed from my flight mode to my bipedal form, sub-spacing my blaster cannon that I recently upgraded with the help of Ironhide just before I left Cybertron. This was the first fight in space ever since Omega and I left Cybertron. Two against two, it doesn't seem too bad. What caught me at surprise was the size of one of them, he was a little bigger then Omega Supreme and he was staring me down. What came to a relief was that my friend went after that mech while I went after the one that was around my size. I flew straight at him while he was still sub-spacing his weapon. Though, as a decepticon, the evil slagger was just mocking me, to have had sub-spaced his gun and was hiding it out my optical sight. The Decepticon clipped the tip of my wing and would have taken out more if I didn't move at the last minute. That was a close call. I shot at each other and I got him good near the spark chamber and in his face. I had my wings and legs a bit damaged but I'll live. After what felt like a few joors, I finally beat the fragger by placing a shot right through his spark chamber, shattering his spark. It's a good thing that I upgraded my blaster to pack some extra punch. I turned to where Omega was and I saw the he needed my help.

**Omega Supreme**

Frag, this guy does know how to pack a punch with his blasts. Even though this Decepticon is a rookie, I must admit, he's quite good. Well, Jetfire just joined in on the fray, having to have finished with his match, I guess I could use a helping hand. Once Jetfire had joined in on the brawl, everything seemed to be a blur and before I knew it, the fight was over. My friend and I sustained some heavy damage and the pain was a bit overwhelming for the both of us, thus we succumbed to stasis and we drifted. I don't know where we will drift to or when we will come out of stasis, but I believe that Primus will be with us and protect us from harm. Soon, I succumbed to being offlined.

**Somewhere Else**

It all began with nighttime where I lived. In the middle of a dead silent night, I was awake, outside in the gardens with this feeling that something is about to happen. This feeling is the reason why I was awake and it told me to not sleep, that something special would appear for me. I was soon joined by my older and only sister and sibling that I have. I asked my sister why she was up and she replied with the same question back to me. I smirked at that comment and I answered that I have this feeling that something amazing is about to happen and I was here, wide awake as to be the one to find out what is this amazing thing that is about to happen. My sister, Amelia, said that she has that same feeling too. Sometimes, it's just great to have powers; that seems to be from strong fantasy.

We waited for an hour and then we saw two falling meteors or what appeared to be meteors or objects to be on the safe side, was heading down towards the forest not too far from where me and my sister was standing. According to traditions, if it's a falling star, that means the spirit of that falling star is dying in pain and if you make the spirit calm before it dies, you are granted with something amazing later on in your life. Considering that my sister and I believe in the legends and that our father is the high mage, thus co-ruling in harmony with three other high mages and we were taught in the highest advanced magic and knowledge known to us, having to learn combat and fighting for self defense. My sister and I ran towards the two falling objects and then we used our power to fly over the trees to get to the fallen stars. We could have teleported, but it's enjoyable to fly. Upon reaching the fallen stars, we saw that they were Metallic with some strange glyphs that I've never seen before. I looked towards my sister and she turned to me. As if we can read each other's mind, we went up to the fallen objects, me with the smaller one since I was the young one. I placed a hand on the object and I concentrated on what this spirit looks like and what kind of Spirit is it. Upon finding out, thanks to my powers and such, I found that the spirit that I have is Jetfire and he's a cybertronian and I also saw flashes of memories and I also found that this is not a spirit at all, but a being, a sentient being.

**Amelia**

I walked up to the larger of the two fallen metal objects and I concentrated my power into finding out about this spirit and I was shocked at what or who this was. I had a dream of this one a few times before. I also realized that the dreams were actually visions, no wonder why I was able to remember those dreams vividly. This is not a spirit, but a sentient being named Omega Supreme, a cybertronian and a huge one at that. Thanks to the visions, I don't seem to be afraid of him, like he's here for a purpose, like I was meant to find him and be with him.

I looked back towards my little brother; Virge; and it seemed that he felt the same way as I. I asked who was the one that he was next two and my brother replied with his name, race, and whatever information that he was able to gather. We decided to take our guests back home, but due to their mass, we had to use our teleportation powers to transport them to our intended destination.

* * *

**9,000 Earth Years Later**

**Info on Nurtra (Amelias' and Virges' home planet)**

(Virge Narrating)

The planet that I'm from is a human inhabited planet named Nurtra. We Nurtrians know that there are other human inhabited planets and we discovered that the newest one is called Gaia or Earth, which has the potential of having humans. We Nurtrians are powerful and long-living, the eldest that any Nurtrian is Yuen Hon, living up to 15,420 years old, well, to put it to Earth years instead of Nurtra years, it's 6,939,000 and the cause of passing was that he was experimenting a new chemical that he just found and he died about 78 days ago with our day running at 37 Earth hours. If there was any comparison on life spans, we Nurtrians can live as long as a cybertronian, maybe even longer.

Nurtra is about five times the planet Jupiter and it looks like another Earth, though, unlike Gaia, we are all united as a peaceful world. We do tend to have other races coming in to try and take over, but we do defend ourselves and strive through the turmoil's. Soon, our planet was joined with the universal joint planetary systems, thus enabling Nurtra as a recognized planet that is on peace terms and that if anyone is to interfere, then the other joint planets will come to the aid of the planet that is being threatened. Earth also has that potential, but later in the future. Nurtra is classified as a class one planet, thanks to our friends Omega Supreme and Jetfire in helping out in our technology to boost to that of Cybertrons standards. Even though us Nurtrians are more dominant on the magic instead of Technology, still, we love to learn other things and plus, we hold the seventh largest space port in our galaxy and one that is well managed.

Speaking of Jetfire and Omega Supreme, many things happened during their time here with us. When we first brought them back home, our father was waiting for us outside, pissed off that we were late for breakfast and for that, we were grounded for seven earth months. We explained our actions and we took care of Jetfire and Omega Supreme, allowing them to heal while we were grounded and something amazing happened. I was taking care of Jetfire while Amelia was taking care of Omega Supreme, and we both accidentally touched their sparks. We were curious as to what it was because it was beautiful and we were bonded to them, which we dubbed it as Binary Bonding. Over the span of eighty years, we have discovered many abilities to the Binary Bonding and my favorite one is to able to "fuse" with my friend Jetfire and that we are able to travel and fight as one. To also extend to it, we have what we call "telepathy communication" like as Jetfire explains, it's like any other bond that they have, being able to communicate over the bond as well as locate each other, no matter what. Due to the power gene in both Amelia and myself, we are able to use our powers while we are in "One mode" or as my sister calls it "Headmasters" mode, which sounds a lot better then "One" mode. I usually join Jetfire in the spark area and we are able to do amazing things. Along with their stay with us, after many insisting on all of us Nurtrians, including my father, Omega and Jetfire were given Sanctuary on our planet and they willingly helped us in our Technology. Now, we have space traveling and are able to build many things that other advanced worlds have, we even increased our planetary defense to have many back ups. Also, due to our boost of technology, our planet is able to run on solar power that is clean, efficient, and we were able to stop using oil and fossil fuels and such. Also as a side project, Jetfire and I were able to create a solar power Energon creator brewer. Mostly creating Low Grade but also Medium and High Grade as well. Along with that, Omega Supreme and my sister were able to create Sub-Spaces for humans and creatures alike, including a sub-space suitcase and coolers. With the cooler and suitcases, Jetfire started to store up on the high grade in them, thus having a grand total of seven million two hundred forty seven thousand three hundred and seventy three cubes of high grade on the side and still brewing. Besides, each cooler is able to hold three million cubes each and so, we are on our third cooler. The down side of things is that we haven't had any of Jetfire' friends dropping by the planet during the entire time that both Omega Supreme and Jetfire have stayed with us and I could feel that it's affecting him emotionally, but tries to stay strong to enjoy the peace.

What seems to be an entertainment are both Omega Supreme and Jetfire having a high grade-drinking contest during celebrations. As tradition to us Nurtrians, we tend to have drinking contests and the most entertaining is Omega Supreme and Jetfires. Jetfire is able to hold his drink and won during the beginning parts of the contests, but Omega Supreme was able to build his tanks over time to withstand just as much and is able to have an equal rivalry, but at times, it just seemed that Omega Supreme was able to get lucky at times. Heck, there were also bet placing that started to become common.

Though recently in the past few years, I could feel Jetfire being lonely with just Omega and vice versa with Omega as well, yearning to be with their people. With that in mind, Amelia and I told our father, with mom in having another child that is a twin boys Lian and Yi with the only difference is the color of their eyes, with Lian having like mines and our fathers eyes, silvery white eyes, while Yi had our mothers and our sisters eyes, Amethyst Purple. Anyways, back on topic, We requested that we, Amelia and I, have permission to go with Jetfire and Omega Supreme in traveling with them, though we will communicate with our parents, just to let them know that we are ok. Our mother agreed, but our father was reluctant on agreeing, only that we come back and visit from time to time. After that, Amelia and I communicated with our friends through our bonds and told them that we are able to go and look for their people, having permission from our parents to go.

Amelia and I started packing many suitcases, having them stored in our other sub-space pockets. Jetfire stored up two Energon Converters as well as twenty-two coolers of Energon into his sub-space pockets and other things that he might need. Omega did the same on what he believes that he'll need. After a month of packing and checking things, Jetfire, Omega Supreme, Amelia, and I proceeded to lift-off and we were traveling in space, looking for adventure, looking for the happiness of our friends.

**Four Months Later After Lift-Off  
**

(Amelia)

Four Months have passed since us four; my friend and spark partner Omega Supreme, my younger brother Virge, and his partner and our friend Jetfire, have left our home; Nurtra, in search for our friends people. Upon this past hour, we received a message from Optimus Prime, our friends' leader and a great person upon what we heard. During our time with our friends, they told us stories about their people and their planet, thus we got to know about Optimus. With that message sent, we started to head towards Gaia or as the native humans of that planet call it, Earth. We decided to not send out our message that we will be arriving to Optimus, but to his bond mate, Elita One who is 16 hours ahead of us, stating that Omega and Jetfire have a surprise for them once we reach Earth, not knowing what the surprise is anyway. Upon our traversing to Earth, Virge and I started to learn about Earth with our powers, tapping into the planets information service called the Internet, which is similar to our home planets information service. What kind of shocked us is that we speak the same language, well one of their languages called English, but we call it Common-speak. That's a relief, learning a new language can be tiring.

* * *

With just one hundred and forty-four hours left till we reach Earths' Atmosphere, we received a message from Elita that there is a problem on Earth concerning the Autobots and later, Optimus messaged out that he hopes that Elita can come soon, to meet the "Pod" or family that have arrived and stated that he has a surprise for her, along with the fact that the problem has been solved (A/N: The School Attack). Elita was accompanied with Beach Comber, Blaster, Cosmos, Firestar, and, to our opinion, an irritating Kup, ahead of us with Elita. Behind us, we received a message that Ultra Magnus, along with Perceptor, and to our friends delight, the entire Aerial Bots team is about four days behind us. Ultra Magnus has also asked for any information on Earth and we gladly gave it to him, the entire guide, which I can see that he's dreading it with the sheer size of just reading the information. With just twenty-six more hours till our group arrives at Earth, Ultra Magnus has told us that he's planning to set up a base on the Earths moon, after reporting in with Optimus and such.

During the time that we were traveling, Optimus messaged to Elita that there's another problem in dealing with the Pod and might not be able to communicate with her till the problem is resolved. Elita passed on the message to us and we passed it on to Ultra Magnus, not knowing how long till the issue is settled, but we hope that there won't be any big problems when we arrive or when Elita arrives on Earth.

Elita has touched down on Earth and we started to enter the Atmosphere, with the information from Elita that the problem is still an issue and that she hopes that we can get there to help out cause the Autobots will need all the help that they can get. We weren't filled in the details, but it's a good thing that it's night time were we're entering, just the evening time, and that both Omega Supreme and Jetfire are both fliers and that their alt-modes when we left Nurtra are almost similar to that of Earths vehicles. Jetfire being a Space Shuttle, but Omega Supreme is tough, him being a giant flying carrier (A/N: Transformers Energon, yeah sue me, but that form is more efficient then the G1 form, trust me on that). We now enter Earth, with an adventure that's been waiting for us.

* * *

**And now begins Omega Supremes and Jetfires life on Earth, as well as Amelias' and Virges. Again, I'm using Ladyjuliannas' "Resuming Life" post-movie verse, which I did get her permission. I hope that Ladyjulianna enjoys my somewhat, well ok, not somewhat "sloppy" story. It's probably poorly planned, but hey, it's the plot bunny that's been sitting on my head, laying droppings into my mind, that I'm getting irritated with. Enjoy and I don't care if you review or not, this is like a gift for Ladyjuliannas' hard work can congratz on both her six month anniversary with continuing this story and also reaching a total of 50 chapters. Congratulations Ladyjulianna for your hard earned accomplishments.**


End file.
